Gold Tamer
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Una Nueva Amenaza invade a Nueva Vestroia. Pero cuando los peleadores desaparecen el único peleador que queda es Marucho. ¿Acaso el peleador Aquos será capaz de salvar a los Bakugan cuando la llegada de una chica marca el inicio de unos nuevos peleadores?
1. Descripción

**La historia va antes de Gundalian Invaders pero después de Nueva Vestroia, pero se van a mencionar a los Gundalianos y tal vez a los Neathianos. Y les tengo que dar una pequeeeee…ña advertencia, unos pequeeeee…ños cambios sobre Marucho ^^U. Este no es el fic sino una definición de los personajes, ojo y repito, no es el fic sino la definición de los personajes. Por cierto, les voy a dar el summary**

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OC, osea, ya verán**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gold Tamer<strong>_

**Choji "Marucho" Marukura:** Es el peleador Aquos que tanto conocemos pero de 15 años y se convierte en el líder de los peleadores. Marucho está más alto que antes a una altura normal para su edad, no es más el niñito llorón que conocíamos sino que maduró más, ahora siempre lleva unos lentes de color azul oscuro, camisa manga corta negra con la letra M en color topacio, chaqueta sin mangas azul celeste, pantalón jean, y tenis negros con azul oscuro. Esta vez, sus compañeros vuelven a ser Preyas con Angelo y Diablo.

**Relena "Rele" Kazami:** Por el apellido deben estar notando que es familia de nuestro querido peleador Ventus, es todo lo contrario a su hermano pero cuando entra en una batalla Bakugan, se vuelve completamente igual que su hermano, o al menos algunas veces. Es una peleadora Ventus de 15 años, tiene cabello negro lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros, piel medio morena como su hermano, y siempre viste con una camisa esmeralda sin mangas y que le llega un poco bajo la cintura, gargantilla verde oscuro (Como su hermano en Mechtanium Surge), guantes negros de red, mini falda de mezclilla negra, mocasines negros con medias sobre las rodillas de color negro. Sus compañeros Bakugan son Sorabird y Kazebird Ventus, fénix gemelos que, de hecho, son de la especie Skyress (Ya verán por qué).

**Mitsune Amano:** Es una peleadora Darkus de 15 años, es una chica coqueta, romántica y demasiado femenina **_(Al estilo Julie U.U)._ **Tiene el cabello naranja y ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos morados, es de piel blanca, y siempre va vestida con una camisa straple de color morado con un corazón rosado en medio, un collar con un dije de corazón morado, un guante de red morado en la mano derecha, un short gris de mezclilla y botas negras con hebillas moradas. Su compañero Bakugan es Dark Mist Darkus, tiene forma de esqueleto negro cubierto por una túnica morada, tiene una hoz negra, alas de demonio de color negras y ojos rojos.

**Tommy Niwa:** Es un peleador Haos de 9 años, es inocente y un poco llorón como lo era Marucho, es el más joven de los peleadores. Es un niño de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos verdes, piel blanca, y siempre va vestido con una chaqueta manga larga de color blanco, guantes amarillos, una camiseta naranja, un pantalón hasta las rodillas de color negro y tenis blancos con detalles en amarillo. Su compañera es Fairy Haos, es pequeña y tiene piel celeste, ojos verdes, tiene alas doradas, lleva un vestido de flor que es una celinda (Precisamente el vestido es una flor celinda ^^) y tiene el cabello suelto largo y lacio de un color plateado.

**Aidou Takemura:** Es el nuevo peleador Pyrus y un chico muy hiperactivo e inmaduro de 15 años, es un gran fanático de Dan. Tiene cabello negro alborotado, ojos azules, piel morena, y siempre lleva puesto los gogles verdes que Dan le regaló (Los de la primera temporada), chaqueta de manga larga negra con una franja roja y una A roja en la espalda, camiseta azul oscuro, pantalón negro con llamas dibujadas a los costados, y tenis rojos con negro. Su compañero Bakugan es Doragon Pyrus, es un dragón negro con rojo y ojos rojos y las alas las tiene de metal, es de la especie Dragonoid y vuelvo a repetir como con Sorabird y Raikibird, ya verán por qué.

**Tomoyo Mori:** Es una chica de 14 años que es la nueva peleadora Subterra, es muy alegre y optimista. Es de piel blanca, cabello castaño corto y lacio bajo los hombros, ojos verdes, y siempre va vestida con una chaqueta sin mangas blanca, una camisa manga larga de color marrón, mini falda de jean y botas negras. Su compañero Bakugan es Tutankamon Subterra, es una momia con las vendas doradas y el rostro lo tiene tapado por una máscara dorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esas son las descripciones porque los enemigos los conocerán más adelante… Aunque ya los conocen Uuuuuu…-Agitando una linterna.<strong>

**Marucho: T-T Oh no…**

**Tranquilo… Todo estará bien.**

**Marucho: Dejen reviews pliz ^^**


	2. La Llegada, Desaparición

_**Gracias por los reviews… ^^**_

_**Aquí va el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gold Tamer<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: La llegada, Desaparición.**_

Un día lluvioso era lo que había en Wardington, todas las calles estaban empapadas pero aún así con bastante gente. Un rubio ya iba caminando por las calles para ir a su escuela con un paraguas. Todavía seguía afectado por ser el único de los peleadores que había: El peleador Pyrus, Ventus, Haos, Subterra y Darkus dejaron de ser los peleadores por decisión propia. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar pero no sabía que lo haría tan pronto. Al fin llegó a su escuela en donde podía ver a muchos chicos con el mismo uniforme que él: Una camisa blanca de manga corta con corbata negra, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos blancos con medias grises. Entró al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta estar frente a una puerta con un aviso donde estaba escrito "3-A", al entrar pudo ver a varias de las chicas hablando de millones de cosas, su uniforme consistía en: Una camisa blanca manga corta con corbata negra, falda negra tableada y zapatos blancos con medias negras con una franja blanca. Se acercó al puesto que escogió en la tercera fila y acomodó su morral en su asiento y se sentó en la silla. Se quedó mirando la pizarra esperando a que la clase comenzara pues no tenía nada que hacer. Finalmente sonó el timbre y entró la profesora, una mujer con el cabello rubio casi dorado, ojos morados y piel blanca.

-Buenos días, soy su nueva profesora-Decía escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra-Me llamo Suteichi Kimura –

-Buenos días señora Kimura-Respondieron todos los alumnos al unísono excepto Marucho que escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban sobre el pupitre.

-Como deben haber escuchado, vamos a tener una nueva alumna-Decía seria y volteo a mirar hacia la puerta-Pasa por favor-Una chica de cabello negro con ojos negros y piel medio morena entró al salón y se paró enfrente del escritorio-Preséntate –

Ella asintió y puso una sonrisa-Me llamo Relena Kazami, es un placer –

-Muy bien Relena, siéntate al lado de…-Fue pasando la vista y la mayoría de los chicos alzaron la mano sonrojados excepto uno-Siéntate al lado del señor Marukura –

Marucho alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de la pelinegra, ambos se quedaron viendo un rato sin decir nada hasta que la profesora dijo que iba a empezar la lección así que Relena se fue a sentar al lado de Marucho-Mucho gusto, me llamo Choji Marukura pero dime Marucho-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Maru-cho-Decía con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

Las demás horas pasaron rápidas y llegó la última clase en los últimos minutos, la clase de Biología-Bueno, quiero que me hagan un trabajo en parejas y que me lo entreguen el viernes –

-¿Nosotros escogemos las parejas?-Preguntó en tono provocativo una chica de cabello naranja ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos morados y piel blanca.

-No señorita Amano-Le decía seria la profesora-Yo escojo las parejas y van así. Usted señorita Amano va con el señor Takemura, el señor Akimoto va con el señor Enoki… –

Así fueron nombrando las parejas hasta llegar a la última-… Y por último, el señor Marukura con la señorita Kazami –

Marucho se sorprendió al escuchar la pareja, ya que no conocía a nadie más que a Shun con ese apellido-Soy yo… Noté que no prestaste mucha atención cuando me presenté-Decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

La campana sonó y todos salieron del salón, Marucho y Relena estaban ya saliendo del edificio y fue cuando a Marucho se le ocurrió decir:-Dime… ¿Eres familia de Shun Kazami?-Le preguntó algo sorprendido y mirándola.

-Mmmm… Sí, Shun Kazami es mi…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque el sonido de un auto pitando la interrumpió, cuando voltearon a la calle, se encontraron con un Lexus LF-A Roadster de color negro y con un pelinegro de ojos ámbares sentado en el asiento del conductor con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ese es?-Empezaba a preguntar Marucho sorprendido.

-¡Hey hermano!-Dijo y salió corriendo hacia el auto agarrando a Marucho de la mano. El pelinegro cambió la sonrisa a una mirada gélida y el seño fruncido y se quedó mirando al que era su amigo peleador Aquos-Hermano qué bueno que llegaste rápido-Le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Marucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Dijo Shun serio.

-Sí, un año creo. A mí se me hizo más largo-Le dijo con una sonrisa pero triste.

-Hermano-Shun le puso atención a su hermanita-A Marucho y a mí nos asignaron un trabajo de biología y queríamos comenzar hoy –

Shun cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo-Recuerda que Stacey y yo tenemos que preparar las diapositivas para una exposición que haremos con Dan y Runo, así que te llevaré rápido a la biblioteca para que tú y Marucho empiecen a hacer el trabajo… ¿Me explico? –

Marucho se quedó sorprendido al ver la tranquilidad con que Shun hablaba, eso era normal en él pero, las cosas cambiaron-Okey, por mí no hay problema y por ti Marucho-Le preguntó Relena y él negó-Okey, nos vemos más tarde-Dijo para luego montarse dentro del auto de Shun.

**.-.**

Ya se encontraba frente la biblioteca esperando a su compañera, estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre y estaba viendo su reloj de muñeca-¡Hey Marucho!-Giró la vista y se encontró con su amiga pelinegra.

-Hola Relena, ¿Y tu hermano, no quiso salir de su auto?-Le preguntó.

-¿Él?, está con su novia haciendo las diapositivas de una exposición que tiene con Dan y Runo, recuerda que lo dijo en la mañana-Le dijo sonriendo pero Marucho se le quedó viendo, estaba muy bonita con la ropa que llevaba.

Cuando iban a entrar notaron que había un papel en la puerta-Cerrado-Leyó Marucho en voz alta-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –

-Vayamos a mi casa, de seguro terminamos antes y mi hermano aún no ha llegado –

Se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Shun y Relena y cuando llegaron se pusieron a hacer el trabajo, como terminaron antes de lo esperado y no era muy tarde, se pusieron a ver la televisión un rato pero un noticiero les hizo prestar atención-_Nos acaban de informar que hoy, a esta tarde, cinco adolescentes de 16 y 17 años han desaparecido, tenemos los nombres de los desaparecidos: Julie Makimoto, Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaky, Daniel Kuso y Shun Kazami_-Relena se quedó en shock al escuchar ese nombre, su hermano mayor había desaparecido y no se lo podía creer.

Marucho estaba sorprendido y triste, sus mejores amigos, sus compañeros peleadores, habían desaparecido-No… No… ¡No, no es posible!… ¡POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ ELLOS, POR QUÉ MI HERMANO!… ¡POR QUÉ!…-Relena estaba llorando como si no hubiera mañana y Marucho no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla protectoramente.

-Tranquila Relena, no pasa na…-No pudo terminar de hablar pues el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el bello momento.

Relena se acercó al teléfono y contestó secándose las lágrimas-¿Di-diga…?-Decía con una voz quebradiza.

-_Jajajajaja… Llorona, por algo tu hermano desapareció_-Le decía una voz grave y ronca-_No esperes que regrese, él jamás regresará a donde sus habilidades fueron menospreciadas, el bien siempre va a perder y tu hermano va a hacer que eso ocurra… Jajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA… JAJAJAJAJA…!_-La llamada se cortó y Relena se puso pálida y las lágrimas salían aún más por sus ojos, el teléfono resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo.

-Re-Relena qué ocurre… ¿Pasó algo?…-Marucho se acercó a ella preocupado y la vio llorando aún más-Relena qué ocurre, qué ocurre estás bien –

-M-mi hermano… No va a… Mi hermano… Jamás…-Cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando aún más-¡Él no va a regresar! –

-Claro que lo hará, tu hermano es… Tu hermano y los otros regresarán, tenlo por seguro –

_**En otro lugar...…**_

Una peliplata con ojos morados y morena también estaba viendo el noticiero, y quedó preocupada y llorando-Ju-Ju-lie… –

-Daisy qué ocurre-Le preguntaba su madre que acababa de llegar pues había salido.

-Ju-Julie ha… Julie ha… De-desaparecido…-Cayó de rodillas llorando pues su hermana menor había desaparecido-No… No puede ser… –

_**En casa de Marucho...…**_

Los padres de Runo, los de Dan y los abuelos de Alice y Shun estaban muy preocupados por lo que había pasado. Relena se quedó llorando en los brazos de Marucho.

-*Sniff*… Qui-quiero… *Sniff*… A mi hermano…-Decía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Marucho.

Marucho se quedó viendo a Relena y la abrazó más fuerte apegándolo a él-Tranquila… Shun y los demás estarán bien. Te lo juro-Decía serio pero con una sonrisa.

Ella se le quedó viendo con un notable sonrojo y se secó las lágrimas con una tierna sonrisa-Domo arigatou gozaimasu… Marucho-kun –

En eso, suena el teléfono de la casa de Marucho que se va a contestar el teléfono pero cuando contesta…-_Con que… Tú eres Choji Marukura… Jajajajaja_ –

Marucho frunció el seño-Sí, ¿Quién eres? –

-_Soy el que tiene a tus amigos_-Marucho se quedó en shock al escuchar eso y por poco suelta el teléfono.

-¡¿Dónde están, qué les has hecho maldito? –

-Cálmate Marucho-Le decía Preyas preocupado por su amigo.

-Tch… Devuélvelos, tráelos de vuelta y te juro que te tendré piedad –

-_¡JAJAJA!… ¿Qué vas a hacer, llorar?… ¡JA!… Si quieres volver a ver a tus patéticos amigos peleadores, ven mañana en la mañana con un compañero para pelear, a la fábrica abandonada. Si tú y tu compañero ganan la batalla, tus amigos regresarán, si tus oponentes ganan, tus amigos no volverán jamás. ¿Trato hecho? _–

Marucho dudó por un minuto y luego fue que se decidió-Trato hecho, pero dime. ¿Quiénes serán nuestros oponentes? –

-_Eso lo sabrás mañana_-Y colgó.

-¿Qué pasó Marucho?-Le preguntó Relena preocupada.

-Te tengo que hacer dos preguntas-Relena asintió-1)¿Tienes compañeros Bakugan?, y 2)¿Sabes pelear? –

-Sí, y sí. Mi hermano me enseñó muy bien a pelear, ¿Por qué? –

-¿Te molestaría ser mi compañera para una batalla que tengo mañana? –

-No… No me molesta Marucho-kun-Dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa-Pero, ¿Por qué la pelea después de lo que ha pasado? –

Marucho cerró los ojos-Porque…-Abrió los ojos-Si ganamos la batalla, los demás regresaran-Dijo con una mirada sombría.

-Es decir… Que quien llamó…-Decía al borde del llanto.

-Así es… Fue quien les secuestró-Decía sonriendo-Y la mejor parte, es que si ganamos… Los traerán de vuelta –

Relena no aguantó más y se puso a llorar de la alegría-¡Oh mi Dios! –

-Jejeje… Será mejor prepararnos para la batalla, ya que me imagino que no será nada fácil de ganar –

-Hmp…-Dice asintiendo-Por cierto, te presento a mis Bakugan-Dijo sacando dos esferas Ventus-Ella es Sorabird y él es Kazebird –

-¡Hola, tú tienes que ser Marucho, eres tal y como mi amiga Rele te describió!-Decía emocionada una de las esferas ventus.

-Ho-hola… Mu-mucho gus-to…-Decía tímidamente la otra esfera, con una voz masculina.

-Creo que como ves, este par de gemelos son… Etto… Muy diferentes. Sorabird es más hiperactiva y Kazebird es muy tímido y es más sensato-Decía riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Rin y Len?-La pelinegra puso una cara de confusión y Marucho empezó a cantar- … Kino tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto…

-Oh… Alice human sacrifice… –

-Así es… Jejejejeje… –

El abuelo de Shun sonrió por el comportamiento de su nieta menor hacia el único de los Marukura-_"Pues, espero que regreses… Mi querido nieto, Shun…"_ –

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

Relena y Marucho se encontraban en la fábrica abandonada esperando a sus oponentes cuando por fin, a las 7 AM, llegaron ambos, uno con una capa con capucha tapándole el rostro y de color rojo, el otro también con una capa con capucha también tapándole el rostro pero de color verde.

-Bien, bien, ¿A quiénes tenemos aquí?-Mirando al peleador Aquos-Al peleador Marucho Marukura y…-Mirando a Relena-A la hermanita del peleador Ventus, a Relena Kazami –

-Hum… Que patético, no sirven ni como calentamiento-Decía el de la capa verde con un tono serio.

-Si son nuestros oponentes, deberían mostrar sus rostros-Les decía Relena seriamente.

Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus rostros, se quitaron la capucha pero su rostro seguía oculto. Podían ver que uno era castaño y de piel un poco morena y tenía una máscara negra con detalles rojos, el otro, tenía cabello azabache y de piel medio morena y también tenía una máscara negra pero con detalles verdes. Eso no les ayudaba en nada.

-Tch… _"Podríamos haber visto sus rostros, esto no está sirviendo de nada, como odio esto"_-Pensaba el rubio con el seño fruncido.

-Bueno, empecemos de una vez-Decía el castaño sonriendo sádicamente.

-Hecho-Decían Marucho y Relena.

**.-.**

-No… puede ser…-Susurraba Marucho sorprendido, estaba con una rodilla en el suelo pues, él y Relena habían perdido la batalla.

-No… ¡Mi hermano no regresará!-Dijo llorando, cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloraba sin consuelo.

-No se desanimen… Podría ser peor-Les decía el castaño.

-¿Enserio? –

-No-Le completó el de cabello azabache.

Ambos estaban a punto de irse pero escucharon un grito:

-¡Oigan!-Era Marucho quien gritó y ellos voltearon a verlo-¡¿Quiénes son? –

Ambos sonrieron cínicamente y se fueron retirando las máscaras. Cuando se las quitaron, Marucho y Relena palidecieron quedándose mudos. No podía ser posible, ¿Ellos dos?, no, era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla

-No… ¡NO ES POSIBLE!-Lloraba a más no poder.

Marucho se quedó sin habla y empezó a temblar con los ojos bien abiertos-No puede ser… Es imposible…-Los dos se colocaron de nuevo la máscara y se marcharon poniéndose la capucha de sus capas-Los volvimos a ver… Pero no de la forma deseada-Empezó a llorar en silencio-¡DAN… SHUN… ¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CON USTEDES? –

_**Cont****inuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews pliz ^^<strong>_


End file.
